Carcharodontosaurus
General Statistics *Name: saharicus *Name Meaning: Shark-tooth Lizard *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 12-13.3 meters (39-44 feet) *Time Period: Middle/Late Cretaceous *Classification: Allosauroidea --> Carcharodontosauridae *Place Found: Algeria, Egypt, Morocco, Niger *Describer: Stromer, 1931 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Power: 1800 *Technique: 400 **Compatibility: Tab 2 *Attack: (unknown) *Types: **Defense Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1; Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) **Blitz Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Counter Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 地上の食い鮫 **Taiwanese: 陸地上的食人鯊 *Card Rarity: Silver Availability *Japanese **5th Edition (New; 055-竜; Defense Type) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (005-竜; Defense Type) **6th Edition (005-竜; Defense Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (082-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 2nd Edition (005-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 3rd Edition (005-竜; Blitz Type) **Non-sale Fire Egg (EGG-001/002/005-竜) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (004-竜; Counter Type) **Non-sale African Egg (EGG-014-竜) **Kakushin 3rd Edition Green Dinosaurs Egg (EGG-019-竜) *English **3rd Edition (New; 005-Dino; Defense Type) **4th Edition (005-Dino; Defense Type) **5th Edition (005-Dino; Defense Type) **2008 Special Edition (007-Dino; Defense Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (005-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (005-Dino; Blitz Type) *Taiwanese **3rd Edition (New; 005-竜; Defense Type) **4th Edition (005-竜; Defense Type) **2008 Special Edition (007-竜; Defense Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (005-竜; Blitz Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (005-竜; Blitz Type) **Series 2 5th Edition (Defense Type) **Non-sale Fire Egg CarcharodontoJap.jpg|Carcharodontosaurus arcade card (Japanese 5th Edition) Carcharodontosaurus Card 2.png|Carcharodontosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Limited Edition) Carcharodontosaurus Card 4.png|Carcharodontosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition+) Carcharodontosaurus Card 7.png|Carcharodontosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Carcharodontosaurus Card 6.png|Carcharodontosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Carcharodonto3rd (1).JPG|Carcharodontosaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Carcharodontosaurus Card 8.jpg|Carcharodontosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Carcharodonto3rd (2).JPG|Back of Carcharodontosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Carcharodontosaurus Card 5.jpg|Carcharodontosaurus arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Carcharodontosaurus Card 3.jpg|Carcharodontosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) CarcharodontoTai2008.jpg|Carcharodontosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 2008 Special Edition) CarcharodontoTaiS23rd.jpg|Carcharodontosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) CarcharodontoTaiS23rdback.jpg|Back of Carcharodontosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Fire *Owner (1st): Wild, Rex Owen (D-Team) *Owner (2nd): Gavro (Space Pirates), Max Taylor (D-Team) *Location: (1st); Ancient , A.D. 636 (2nd) *Debut: Rubble Trouble (1st), The Third Cosmos Stone (2nd) **Appeared In: 5, 20 (recap), 27, 62 *Dinosaurs Defeated (1st): Terry (with Ace) *Dinosaurs Defeated (2nd): None *Other Forms: Spectral Armor Carcharodontosaurus Move Cards ;Fire Cannon (first only) :Carcharodontosaurus generates a ball of fire in its mouth, then shoots it at its opponent! The first Carcharodontosaurus casually used this Move many times, damaging the Great Wall of China in the process. TCG Stats Carcharodontosaurus (DKPM) )]] *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Power: 1800 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKPM-011/020 *Card Rarity: Common (DKPM) *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Unnamed Figure Ability :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, put its figure on it. Instead of attacking with this Dinosaur, you can remove its figure to look at your opponent's hand. Carcharodontosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Power: 1800 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKCG-001/160 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare (DKCG) *Image From: cropped 07 1st+/S2 1st arcade card *Other Forms: Spectral Armor Carcharodontosaurus *Abilities: ;Bite :When this Dinosaur wins a battle during your turn, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point. Mad Carcharodontosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1700 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTB-003/100, DKTB-092/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 5 anime scene *Abilities: ;Bite :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point. Carcharodontosaurus-Mad TCG Card 2-Collosal.png|Mad Carcharodontosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Chinese Carcharodontosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Power: 1700 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTA-003/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: Ep. 5 anime scene *Abilities: ;4 :Neither player can Dino Slash level 4 or below Dinosaurs. Anime Dinosaur King Carcharodontosaurus' card was activated with its Move Card near the Great Wall of China by a forest fire in Rubble Trouble. It was the first wild dinosaur whose card was activated along with a Move Card. It attacked the suspended tram car the Alpha Gang was riding in, their spring shoes bouncing them out of its mouth; Ursula then summoned Terry (inside the tram) to fight it. Carcharodontosaurus used Fire Cannon, but missed and hit the Wall near the D-Team, rubble trapping Zoe and largely keeping Max and Rex out of the fight while they tried to free her. The two dinosaurs kept fighting, with Ace shoving them away when the brawl neared the Wall. Terry hit Carcharodontosaurus with Neck Crusher, but it and Ace used Cyclone and Fire Cannon in a 1-2 punch, defeating Terry. However, it then turned on Ace. Ace used Cyclone to attack it, hitting its jaws as it tried using Fire Cannon and making the attack explode in its mouth, which defeated Carcharodontosaurus. Its cards were claimed by Max and given to Rex. Carnival of Chaos featured a pair of Carcharodontosaurus in the Alpha Gang's amusement park, attached to walk and spin around one of the rides. Due to being unfed, their control devices malfunctioned and they got loose like the rest of the dinosaurs, but were returned to their cards by the pet-size Chomp, Ace, and Paris knocking the devices off. The cards were quickly retrieved by Alpha Droids and were never mentioned again. Mesozoic Meltdown In The Third Cosmos Stone, Gavro summoned another Carcharodontosaurus in a cave in Ancient China to fight against Tank when the Space Pirates were looking for the Purple Cosmos Stone, but, charged up by having stared into the Stone, she immediately knocked it into the wall. It was given its Spectral Armor form alongside Sheer's Lanzhousaurus in another battle nearby, and proceeded to fight Tank again. It was beating her, but when the Alpha Gang caught up, she took her DinoTector form, overpowering and defeating Carcharodontosaurus with Ultimate Earth, destroying its Spectral Armor. Its card was reclaimed by Max. When Seth told the D-Team about how he gave the Space Pirates their dinosaur cards in Bad Deal, a Carcharodontosaurus was seen in flashback; whether this was the one to be used by Gavro in China is unknown. Personality The first Carcharodontosaurus had an aggressive and sometimes destructive personality because after it was activated it destroyed several trees with Fire Cannon for no apparent reason. He helped Ace defeated Terry, but than he turned against what shows that he was ungrateful. But it can also be assumed that he regarded Ace an an enemy because he had previously pushed away when he used Fire Cannon against Terry. Ace did this only to protect Zoe, but of course the Carcharodontosaurus couldn´t know this, so it was in for a baseless attack. The second Carcharodontosaurus appeared to have a similar personality, but since it was under the control of the Space Pirates, this cannot be said with certainty. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: サメのような歯を持っているためこの名前がついた。大形の肉食恐竜だ。 **English: A large carnivore that got its name from its shark-like teeth. **Taiwanese: 由於有著像鯊魚一樣的牙齒，故有此名，是大型的肉食恐龍。 *It is the first Silver rarity Fire Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Tyrannosaurus, Torvosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Tarbosaurus, Gorgosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Alioramus, and Yangchuanosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Fire Egg card. *Along with Spinosaurus, Majungasaurus, Deltadromeus, Kentrosaurus, and Ouranosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale African Egg card. *Along with Isisaurus, Megaraptor, Anchiceratops, Anatotitan, Suchomimus, Chasmosaurus, Dacentrurus, Fukuisaurus, and Liliensternus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Green Dinosaurs Egg card. *Along with Anchiceratops, Deinonychus, and Megalosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus was one of the few dinosaurs to appear in both seasons in the same place (Carcharodontosaurus was in China, Anchiceratops was in Paris, and Deinonychus and Megalosaurus were in Japan). *The Alpha Gang have a horrendously difficult time trying to pronounce its name. The D-Team and Gavro, however, have no trouble at all. **Some of the Alpha Gang's mispronunciations were: "Care-, Curry-, Cara-dinosaurus" (Ed), "Cara-orthodonto-saurus" (Zander), "Cara-cora-donka-dinka-saurus", and "you ugly, big-headed, short-armed dinosaur with the name that nobody can pronounce" (both Ursula). **Unlike in the English dub, the Alpha Gang actually pronounce its name in Japanese when it's making its way to the cab they're in. *Along with Ankylosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Acrocanthosaurus, Daspletosaurus, and Anchiceratops, it was seen as a (likely animatronic) chibi version in Carnival of Chaos. *The second Carcharodontosaurus is one of the dinosaurs that was defeated by the Alpha Gang but claimed by the D-Team. The other ones were Ceratosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Megaraptor, Anchiceratops, Torosaurus, Saurolophus, Deltadromeus, Iguanodon, Fukuisaurus, and Jobaria. Gallery Carcararide.PNG|Carcharodontosaurus spinning a ride at the Alpha Gang's theme park Carcararide2.PNG|Hungry Carcharodontosaurus at the Alpha Gang's theme park Carcharodontosaurus chibi.png|apparent Carcharodontosaurus chibi (recolored Terry) from Carnival of Chaos Carcharo nagoya.jpg|Carcharodontosaurus on NagoyaTV image7.jpg|Clean artwork for the Carcharodontosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Carcharodontosaurus_chibi_by_Ibarber.jpg|Fanmade chibi sketches © Ibarber Carcharodontosaurus_skeleton.jpg|Carcharodontosaurus skeleton Navigation Category:D-Team Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang